Back Again
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Three years after a wonderfull summer with, Jasper, Alice tries to put the pieces back together. Told mainly in flashback untill the last chapter or so. Somewhat angst-y towards the end. But gernerally fluffy. ALL HUMAN, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres just a little story for ya. I felt the need to write it. Its very short and I actually hate it. There's only gonna be like 6 or 7 short chapters but the idea was eating away at me for like three days. Well, the idea comes from the last verse of Sugarland's **_**Already Gone**_**. Anyway, I hope you like it because like I said, I hate it. R&R!! Oh, and its written mostly in flashback/memory. Except the preface and chapter 6 and 7(if there is a chapter 7) ok, I'll shut up now. –Alicexoxo. PS, after I post chapter 2, I'll post the playlist for this story on my profile.**

the last time i saw him, we packed up my things  
and he smiled like the first time he told me his name  
and we cried with each other  
we split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change  
pictures, dishes, and socks  
it's our whole life down to one box  
there he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone

Sugarland, _Already Gone_

Preface-

Everything about that summer that I can remember makes me want to cry. The way the moon was like a spotlight on the lake. The way the smoke smelled after the fire was put out. The way I saw a spider in the bedroom one night and it made me scream. The way Jasper killed it for me and then held me and said, "its not gonna hurt you," and then he kissed me softly.

Jasper. Jasper. Back to reality, I wiped the back of my hand over my eyes and sure enough, the skin had salt water droplets on it. I had to stop crying if I was going to do this. I wasn't gonna be a crybaby while I talked to him.

I grabbed my keys off the table and went outside and got into my Porsche 911 Turbo. I was just about to turn the keys and make the engine purr when my cell phone rang. I recognized the number, flipped it open, and put it to my ear. "Heyy Bella," I said to my best friend.

"Alice. Are you gonna do it?" She asked.

My breath was broken. "Yeah," I choked out, "I'm doing it." I flipped my phone shut, blinked the tears away, and began my one day and 10 hour journey from Forks, Washington to Midland, Texas. I was gonna put the pieces back together on this puzzle of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

the last time i saw him, we packed up my things  
and he smiled like the first time he told me his name  
and we cried with each other  
we split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change  
pictures, dishes, and socks  
it's our whole life down to one box  
there he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone

Sugarland, _Already Gone_

Chapter One:

I was young then. Only fourteen. My family – which was my parents and my brother, Edward – was going to be staying in this cute little house on the lake in California. I remember the house the most. Probably because it has a summer's worth of memories trapped in it. I remember it was small with light blue – the same color as my eyes – paint chipping off of it. And the inside smelled bad. Like the weight room at my school. My parents were freaking rich? Why the hell did they pick a small one? I'd have to thank them for that sometime…

My room was cute, though. It was up in the attic and I could look out the window and see the lake. The walls were painted pink – my favorite color. And also, it was the only bedroom with a TV and a DVD player. Lucky for me, I brought all of my favorite movies.

I had just started unpacking when I heard my brother's voice call to me. "ALLLIISSSE. Get down here we're going out to eat."

I sighed, ran a brush quickly through my long hair, and ran down the stairs to face Edward.

Back then – when Edward was only 16 – he was emo. He had died his bronze hair black and only wore black clothes. He even cried a lot. A year later, when he met Bella, he fell in love and was back to normal.

The two of us were outside, waiting for our parents when I saw _him_. He was leaning up against the house that was next to ours. He had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Gahd. Gahd. Gahd!! He was beautiful. I watched as his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello," he said into it. My gahd, he had a southern accent! A beautiful accent.

I tried not to listen in on his conversation but his voice was so mesmerizing. I could help but over hear him ask whoever was on the other end when they will be coming here. And then him saying it was too bad, and then saying "see you then," before hanging up and going inside.

"You like him," Edward said. I wasn't sure if it was a question or not.

"No," I semi-lied as our parents came outside and we got into the car.

That night, I was trying to read one of my many books that I had brought with me. _I'd never really given much thought to how I would die_. Usually, first lines like that would make people want to read more, but I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about my boy. I've decided to call him that. _My boy_. It made it sound like I had a legal own on him.

I closed the book and put it on the bed side table. It was close to midnight and I wasn't even tired. All I could picture was those dark brown eyes, the wavy blonde hair. And all I could hear ringing in my ears was his voice.

Tomorrow, I thought, tomorrow I'd talk to him…


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter 2. Remember, I hate this story. I hope you all don't R&R. Nice comments only, my self-esteem cant handle anything else. –Alice xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own the twilight movie, 6 twilight shirts, 3 twilight necklaces, 1 twilight bracelet, one copy of each book, 11 twilight pins. 1 twilight sweatshirt. And unfortunately I don't own twilight. **

Chapter 2:

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to see the bright sunshine out my window. I rolled out of bed and got dressed into my bikini top and shorts. If that didn't turn my boy on, then I don't know what will!

Down stairs, I found Edward eating a bowl of Hannah Montana cereal. (One of the reasons why back then, we thought he was gay. That and he didn't even want to date Tanya Denali, who happens to be really beautiful).

"Hey what's up?" He asked indifferently as I sat down. I didn't answer. "Want anything to eat? Mom and Dad went to work." Yeah, only our parents worked during vacation. Nice.

No, I didn't want to eat. I wanted to go outside and see my boy, for crying out loud! "You wanna go see that boy, don't you?" Edward asked. I swear, he can read minds!

"No," I said as if I had no idea what he was talking about. I got up and went outside to sit on the porch, facing the water.

I started to think about him again. My imagination must have gotten the better of me because I thought I saw him. Standing right by my porch. Then, I imagined his voice, talking to me. "Is this your first summer here?" It asked.

"Yeah," I said back to the allusion. Holy Crow, I was talking to nothing. Or so I thought. Do imagination's come up on your porch and sit next to you? I didn't think so. Oh My God. Oh My God. I wasn't imagining his presence. He was actually here. On my porch. Talking to me.

I decided to stop smiling like an idiot and start talking to him. "My name's Alice."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I put my hand in his, but instead of him shaking it, he placed his lips on my flesh. I blushed thirty-five different shades of red and put my head down so he wouldn't see. He lifted it back up so he could stare into my eyes. I nearly melted.

"So, Ali," aww, he had a pet name for me! No one calls me Ali. I blushed again "A beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm single."

"Then I'm a lucky guy. Would you like to have dinner with my family this evening?"

I smiled. "I'd love to."

"Ok, I'll pick you up here at 5:30 See you." Jasper kissed me on the cheek before walking back towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres Chapter 3. I hate this story because it came out so differently then I wanted it to. I'm not putting enough details into it. But, it kinda makes since because chapter 1-4 are memories. Well anyway, R&R. –Alice xoxo**

Chapter 3.

You're probably thinking Jasper and I were moving kind of fast. But it wasn't really like that. We did hang out after that night I had dinner with his family. But really only as friends. Really, really close friends.

It wasn't until the end of July when everything got better. It was early in the morning and no one else was awake yet(except my parents who were at work.) I was sitting outside making a friendship bracelet for my best-friend-at-the-time, Irina Denali. I was almost finished when I felt a presence near me. I looked up and saw him. Jasper.

"Hi, Ali. Your up early," he said. I smiled. Oh, how his voice always got to me!

"I could say the same for you. What time is it? A little after seven?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm use to getting up early. So can I ask you something?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, You know I'm here with my parents, yes? Well, my sister, Rosalie, was supposed to be here this summer too. But she got offered to tour Europe for the summer. And before she even got it, our parents bought us each a ticket to a Plain White T's concert. So since she's not here and I have the extra ticket and all – well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? It's tomorrow night at Hillcrest Park. My parents could give us a ride."

I decided not to say anything at first, for dramatic effect, when really, I wanted to scream "YES! I'LL GO, I'LL GO!" I smiled after a minute and said. "Of course, I'd love to go with you."

At 7:30 that night, Jasper and I were at the concert, waiting for it to start. He had his arm around me and was kissing my hair a few times before saying. "I…uh…I gotta go…I'll be right back."

Think he was just trying to tell me he had to go to the bathroom, I just nodded.

But he was gone for a while. It was close to 15 minutes before he came back. I didn't say anything.

The band came on and they preformed Hate, You and Me, and Hey There Delilah before announcing, "Ok, Before the show. We got a request. Alice? This one's for you. From Jasper."

_Give me more lovin' then I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special  
Even when I know I'm not_

"Aww," I said. "What a coincidence. Some guy with the same name as you, requested a song for a girl with the same name as me." It hit me then. I turned around to face him. He was smiling like he did when he told me his name. Then, he placed his lips on mine.

_There's only one thing to do  
Three words for you  
(I love you)  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you)  
I love you_

From then on, the song 1 2 3 4 was our song. And also since that day, Jasper told everyone I was his girlfriend and that he was going to marry me.


	5. AN

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to update for a while. I'm just not getting enough reviews and people aren't reading my author's notes at the beginning of the story. I probably wont for about 2 or 3 weeks. I'm sorry for all you people who do review. – Alice xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SURPRISE! I updated! This is the last chapter that's going to be in memory. After this, it's back in the future – or present. R&R!! – Alice xoxo**

Chapter 4.

Jasper made that summer perfect for me. But All to quickly, it had to end. It seemed like a few days from the first time I saw him – July 7th, To that night we stood on my porch, saying goodbye because I had to leave early the next night.

I remember the look in his eyes, when I told him that it was goodbye. We looked up at the same night sky. "Keep pretending the sun will not rise," he whispered. "We'll be together for one more night. Somewhere, somehow."

"I'll probably be able to come back next summer. My parents like it here," I said as he wiped something wet from my cheeks. When I realized that it was tears that he was brushing away, I cried uncontrollably. His arms wrapped around me. "I – I – Jasper. I love you. I really do. This was the best summer of my life."

"Mine too, Ali." His voice broke with his words. I pulled back to see his cheeks were wet as well. Which made me cry harder. And just when I thought I had cried out all the tears my body could produce, someone not to far away be playing the radio too loudly. Plain White T's number one song came on. _Give me more lovin' then I've ever had. _With that first line, brought a whole wave of hysteria. Jasper didn't say much. I think it was because he didn't want me to know he was crying as well.

I must have fallen asleep in Jasper's arms. And he must have carried me up to my room. Because the next thing I remember, Edward was in my room, waking me up because we had to leave if we wanted to make it back before it got dark.

It wasn't before I was checking my room for things I may have forgotten the night before when Jasper and I were packing my things did I find the note on my bedside table.

_Alice_, It said

_I hope you find this before you leave. I just wanted to let you know that this past summer has been amazing, all thanks to you, Ali. _

_I also wanted to let you know that I love you. Really I don't. I can't wait until next year when I see you again. _

_Remember, _

_There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you:_

_I love you._

_Jasper.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the last chapter of my story, Back Again! Lots and lots of thanks to my reviewers! I love you all so much! It encourages me to keep writing. I hope you all liked this story. Be sure to check out my other story, New Beginnings, Old Memories, which has two more parts left. If you are reading that one, then stay tuned for the sequel, Never In My Wildest Dreams… Well, Anyway, R&R – Alice xoxo**

Chapter 5:

A day and 10 hours is a bitch to drive. And the whole way there, I wasn't even sure if I was excided or nervous. I knew one thing, when I was parked in front of 45 West Grass Lane, I was in a full-blown panic attack. I knew this was the right house. I had called when I decided to come. Luckily, his mom answered. I just asked if he lived there and hung up. I didn't want to say who I was or anything.

But now here I was, I never thought I'd get this far. I was trying to get the tears to stop and get my breathing under control before I went and knocked on the door. The only thing that calms me was music. I was listening to the satellite radio to a station called Simply Imagine It. It just played a lot of soft rock and pop. Was it a good omen when they played 1 2 3 4? I really didn't know but I decided to get out of the car before a round of hysterics started, which usually did whenever I heard that song.

I got out of my car and then it was almost like gravity pulled me onto the porch and made me knock on the door. I nearly started my panic-attack over again when I heard footsteps. No turning back now, I thought.

The door opened. And I saw him. "Hello?" His voice was deeper then the last time I heard it, but still mesmerizing all the same.

"Hi, I'm…umm…Looking for Jasper Whitlock. I'm –"

He cut me off. "Ali?" I just nodded. He remembered me. I forgot how to speak then, so I just let him talk. "Ali? What the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Don't you want to see me?"

"I didn't say that," was all he said.

It was awkwardly quiet after that. I couldn't think of anything to say yet there was a lot to say. "You cut your hair?" he finally asked, probably just to break the silence. I nodded. I had cut my hair about a month ago. Short. "Looks cute on you." I blushed like I did three years ago when I first met him.

"Seriously though, why are you here?"

I started thinking of what to say. Thinking of the memories we shared three years ago. Jasper touched his hand to my cheek and wiped something away. Something wet. Was I crying? That's the only explanation.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Alice. You're the one who forgot. You promised me you'd come back. I waited all summer. You never showed up."

"I WAS FIFTEEN! What? Did you expect me to come by myself?"

"You said your parents liked it there. And that they'd want to come back."

I started crying harder. There was nothing left for us to say. I just guessed that what happened was met to be. "I'm sorry I even came." I started walking back to my car. Jasper watched me as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the right words, so before I got into my Porsche, I said, loud enough for him to hear, "By the way, I'm still in love with you!"

I made it home late the next night, crying the whole drive. Jasper really seemed like he didn't want to see me. I can't believe I wasted time and money for nothing.

When I got to my house, my mom and dad were there, ready to hug me and tell me words like, "I'm so sorry, baby," and "there's someone out there for you, I promise." I didn't want to listen to them. I wanted Jasper and only Jasper. And I also just wanted to cry. I went outside on the porch, sat down and started crying.

"Don't cry," I heard a voice say. I looked up and there he was. "Alice, why did you run off like that? You didn't even let me talk."

"You didn't even miss me," I cried. "Why?"

Jasper wiped my tears away. "Alice, I missed you. I was going crazy missing you. And I didn't even get to tell you the best part."

"What would that be?"

"I never stopped loving you." And then we kissed passionately as they lyrics for 1 2 3 4 played over and over in my head _There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you: I love you. _


End file.
